


Jednou ti to řeknu

by helsl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Love Confession., Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: Případ má v Sherlockově snu poněkud odlišný průběh než ve skutečnosti. O hodně děsivější. Uvědomí si, jak strašné by bylo ztratit Johna...





	

Ten opuštěný průmyslový objekt byl jako stvořený pro doupě zločince, vzhledem ke své velikosti spíš zločinců. O jeho využití organizací drogových distributorů by se inspektor Lestrade nedozvěděl, nepatřilo to do jeho kompetence, ale lidé se tu a tam dopouštějí chyb a udělal ji i šéf, jehož pravé jméno znalo jen několik nejbližších spolupracovníků, které by spočítal na prstech jedné ruky. Zaměstnat Alana Todda a Raymonda Perkinse bylo fatálním šlápnutím vedle, fatálním pro jeho organizaci i pro něho osobně. To ovšem nemohl tušit, když se rozhodl zakotvit v Londýně a učinit ho základnou svého drogového impéria.  
Alan Todd a Raymond Perkins rozhodně nepatřili mezi zločince, jak většina občanů toto označení chápe. Bezvýznamní mužíčkové, kteří by nikdy nikomu neublížili, nikoho neokradli; ani ne tak z přehnaných morálních zásad, ale neměli na to dost odvahy a mazanosti a byli si toho vědomi. Žili své bezvýznamné životy přístavních dělníků v mezích zákona, tak bezvýznamní a neviditelní, až se jim to stalo osudným. Člověk, který je jednoho mlhavého (jak jinak) dne oslovil, se jim představil jako Anthony Jones, a je ani nenapadlo, že by to nebylo jeho pravé jméno. V duchu si je naprosto přesně odhadl a sebeméně se nezanášel myšlenkou zasvětit je do šéfova delikátního podnikání, jaké v mezích zákona rozhodně nebylo. Nabídka přivydělat si pár drobných vypadala dost jednoduše a celkem počestně, třebaže inteligentnější posluchač by pravděpodobně pár otázek měl. Jejich úkolem bylo občas doručit zprávu nebo balíček, jež není radno svěřit poště či oficiální kurýrní službě. To jim mělo zazvonit na poplach, ale nezazvonilo. Možná tušili, že obsah doručovaných zásilek nebude tak docela košer, nicméně nabízená odměna, byť nijak horentní, znamenala znatelné přilepšení k jejich hodně podprůměrné poctivé mzdě, a tak po krátkém zaváhání přikývli. Nevěděli, že kdysi kdosi řekl, že cesta do pekel je dlážděna dobrými úmysly, a i kdyby to věděli, nenapadla by je souvislost.  
Skoro půl roku šéfovo podnikání utěšeně vzkvétalo, Alan a Raymond si přišli na pár liber navíc k platu a protidrogové oddělení ještě netušilo, že má novou veš v kožichu.  
Malér nastal začátkem září. Sobota jako malovaná, léto jako by chytilo druhý dech a rozhodlo se vládu podzimu hned tak nepředat, básník by řekl - den jako z pohádky. Pesimista by oponoval, že zdání klame. Raymond Perkins dostal za úkol odevzdat balíček ne větší než krabice od bot, nejpozději do sedmnácti nula nula. To si určil klient s poznámkou, že v případě nedodržení termínu se obrátí na jiného dodavatele.  
Měl přísný zákaz jet metrem, protože jakékoliv zpoždění bylo nepřijatelné, a ačkoliv pravděpodobnost totálního výpadku proudu byla naprosto mizivá, nedala se vyloučit absolutně. Šéf ve své až paranoidní opatrnosti bral v úvahu i možnosti vysloveně hypotetické, což by leckomu mohlo připadat směšné, ovšem on měl díky tomu čistý trestní rejstřík a nikdy se nedostal do hledáčku policie jako individuum podezřelé, přestože činy jeho organizace by vydaly za zajímavý a obsáhlý spis.  
Zákaz použít metro neznamenal pro Raye žádný problém, času měl dost, i kdyby celou cestu absolvoval pěšky. Všechno mohlo proběhnout jako po másle, kdyby nepotkal kamaráda Thomase, s nímž se už několik let neviděli. Slovo dalo slovo, zaskočili na jedno pivo... U jednoho piva samozřejmě nezůstalo a když se úderem zavírací hodiny vypotáceli na čerstvý vzduch, Raymond ani nevzdechl na balíček, který nechal tak, jak ho položil vedle sebe na lavici, když bral do ruky první sklenici.  
Nevzpomněl si na něj ani následující ráno, kdy se probudil ve svém ne zrovna ukázkově uklizeném bytečku s nepříjemným pocitem sucha v ústech a ještě nepříjemnějším bolením hlavy. Měl v ní prázdno ještě o hodinu později, když se v jeho dveřích objevili dva svalovci a dost nešetrným způsobem ho přiměli, aby šel s nimi. Odvezli ho do zchátralé budovy na okraji East Endu, přivázali k židli v rozlehlé hale a postavili se opodál. Rozbřesklo se mu v okamžiku, kdy vstoupil Anthony Jones. Možná by se byl pokusil vykoktat nějakou omluvu, ale k obhajobě nedostal šanci. Šéf se rozhodl, že potrestání nejmenšího z jeho poskoků bude exemplární a poslouží jako odstrašující příklad pro všechny ostatní, aby snad nezapochybovali o nutnosti tvrdé disciplíny a bezvýhradné poslušnosti. Raymondova smrt nebyla vysloveně mučivá, ale rozhodně nebyla rychlá a bezbolestná. A šéf se postaral, aby si to nedělní odpoledne všichni jeho podřízení prohlédli tělo na studené betonové podlaze a mohli popřemýšlet o tom, kam vede nespolehlivost v plnění i těch zdánlivě nejdrobnějších úkolů.  
Pro Alana Todda to byl šok. Věděl, jak zbytečné a neopatrné by bylo pronést jediné slovo otázky, nesouhlasu nebo protestu, ale jeho srdce ztvrdlo na kámen a vzklíčila v něm nenávist nekonečná jako vesmír. S Rayem byli opravdoví přátelé. Seznámili se jako chlapci na dětském prázdninovém táboře, kde mu Ray zachránil život. Alan by slušný plavec, avšak dostal se do silného proudu, a když ho postihla křeč, zpanikařil. O rok starší Ray neuvažoval o nebezpečí a riziku pro svou osobu a nějakým zázrakem se mu podařilo vyčerpaného Ala z řeky vytáhnout. Ten ho za to zbožňoval a Ray nad ním ochranitelsky bděl až do dospělosti. Nikdy o svém přátelství nemluvili, ale jejich pouto zůstalo stejně pevné i dalších dvacet let. Raymond byl jediným blízkým člověkem, kterého Alan po smrti rodičů měl, a teď tu ležel mrtvý. Alan cítil, jak umírá polovina jeho duše, a zároveň se v něm rodí cosi hrozivého - myšlenka na pomstu.  
Dva dny pečlivě vystřihával z novin slova a písmena, lepil je na papír a v duchu svému příteli sliboval, že jeho vražda nezůstane bez trestu. Mnoho konkrétních údajů o organizaci poskytnout nemohl, ale adresu podezřelého areálu a jméno oběti znal a věřil, že s tím dalším už si policie poradí. Dopis hodil do schránky ve středu cestou do práce a pak už mohl jen čekat.  
*  
Tohle nevypadalo na žádnou záhadu a inspektor Lestrade by k tomu Sherlocka a Johna určitě nevolal, ale byli právě v jeho kanceláři, když dostal za úkol tu záležitost prověřit. Sherlock dočetl pitevní protokol, který potvrzoval jeho teorii, že oběť nedávné vraždy byla otrávena, jak ostatně říkal od začátku. Kdyby mu naslouchali! Jedovatou poznámku o tetřevech hlušcích však nahlas nevyslovil. Uvědomil si, že už po několikáté drží svůj sarkasmus nezvykle na uzdě, protože John nemá rád, když on, Sherlock, svými komentáři lidem ubližuje. Nechtěl na to myslet, bylo to znepokojivé a matoucí, jak moc se mu John pletl do myšlenek a do snů, které by měl mít pod kontrolou a stále častěji neměl. Bude se na to muset podívat a povolat na pomoc všechnu věcnost a logiku, ale teď vzal zavděk tou maličkostí, co přistála Gregovi na stole a ochotně se k Lestradovi připojil. Anonymní dopis zrovna nehýřil přesnými informacemi, takže Greg situaci trochu podcenil. Neposlal na průzkum dobře vyzbrojenou zásahovou jednotku, vzal si jen Donovanovou a další dva muže, se Sherlockem a Johnem jich tedy bylo šest. Kompletní forenzní tým mínil zavolat, až pokud se obsah dopisu ukáže jako pravdivý. To se ukázalo hned, jak vstoupili do hlavní haly a padl první výstřel. Kulka naštěstí trefila jen rám dveří; ať už se v objektu skrýval kdokoliv, na nenadálé návštěvníky nebyl připravený a nestačil pořádně zamířit. Šestice příchozích se hbitě kryla za nejrůznějším harampádím, kterého bylo v obrovské hale víc než dost, a další střely se od něj neškodně odrážely. Greg se krčil za masivní oplechovanou bednou a spěšně telefonoval pro posily, Donovanová se choulila v blízké rouře a rovněž volala na stanici, v jak prekérní situaci se ocitli, oba Lestradovi muži se schovávali za železnými dveřmi, které zůstaly otevřené. Sherlockovi a Johnovi se podařilo doběhnout nejdál, až za naskládané barely neznámého obsahu. Neodvážili se zpoza nich vystrčit hlavu, ale nepatrnou mezírkou viděl Sherlock muže téměř zakrytého širokým sloupem, přesněji řečeno jeho ruku se zbraní.  
"Támhle je, Johne," zašeptal sotva slyšitelně, téměř se dotýkaje rty Johnova ucha, "vidím ho."  
John cítil na uchu jeho dech, vnímal jeho vůni, neposedná kučera ho zašimrala na spánku. Silou vůle zahnal pro nastalou situaci krajně nepatřičné myšlenky. Dopřával si je v soukromí svého pokoje, kdy pár minut před usnutím dovolil zjitřené fantazii vykouzlit mu za zavřenými víčky Sherlockův obraz. Zpravidla usnul dřív, než by se jeho představy daly označit za pornografické, ale někdy... ne, na to opravdu není vhodná chvíle, napomenul se přísně a vrátil se myšlenkami k problému, který je právě zaměstnával.  
"Musíme nějak rozptýlit jeho pozornost," plánoval John a oči mu zasvítily vyhlídkou na dobrodružství.  
"To ať tě ani nenapadne!" zaprotestoval stejně tiše, ale důrazně Sherlock.  
Samotného ho překvapilo, jak silně se mu nezamlouvá pomyšlení na nerovný boj, který by je nepochybně čekal, kdyby se pokusili o výpad. Donedávna to býval on sám, kdo byl vždycky hr do akce, až si ve světlých chvilkách připouštěl, že se k nebezpečí staví někdy dost lehkomyslně. Věděl, že to se nezměnilo, ale že se mu nelíbí, aby nebezpečí hrozilo Johnovi. Odložil toto znepokojivé zjištění k pozdější analýze, na kterou teď nebyl čas.  
"Greg už určitě zavolal svoje lidi. Nevíme, kolik jich tu je a nejsme ozbrojení." zdůvodnil své razantní odmítnutí Johnovy aktivity.  
John se nespokojeně ošil, ale než stačil něco namítnout, Sherlockovi v kapse zavibroval telefon. Naštěstí si nechal vypnuté zvukové upozornění na hovor i zprávu, když nechtěl být včera rušen v jistém nebezpečném experimentu, jímž se zabýval celou noc.  
'Nehybejte se a cekejte, pomoc je na ceste. GL'  
S vítězným úsměvem ukázal Johnovi displej a zvědavě se ohlédl, Grega však neviděl.  
Trvalo to jen pár minut, ale jim to připadalo jako věčnost, než zaslechli policejní sirény. Sherlock se znovu zadíval mezírkou mezi barely, ale ruka se zbraní už tam nebyla.  
"Je pryč!" šeptl zklamaně. "Ale Gregovi lidé ho snad chytí. Ty jsi proti němu vážně chtěl jít s holýma rukama?" položil řečnickou otázku, na niž by John těžko odpovídal. Rozmrzelý, že mu nebylo dovoleno jít do akce, musel mít John poslední slovo. "Každopádně jsme mohli něco - "  
Tentokrát ho přerušil dupot zásahové jednotky, která objekt obklíčila a vyčistila. Dopadla střelce a ještě jednoho muže, který se skrýval v prvním patře.  
Mrtvolu našli ve velké bedně, za kterou se kryl Greg. Dopis tedy nelhal. Příčina smrti byla zřejmá, takže tělo brzy odvezli. Pečlivé prohledání budovy bude pro početný tým práce na řadu hodin, u toho už Sherlock s Johnem být nemuseli, Greg je slíbil informovat o výsledku nejpozději do zítřejšího večera.  
*  
Do Baker Street dorazili unavení a hladoví. Na Johnovo oznámení, že připraví něco k večeři, zareagoval Sherlock zamručením, které se při troše dobré vůle dalo brát jako souhlas. Zatímco se John pustil do vaření čaje a přípravy rychlé večeře, Sherlock se po probdělé noci stočil do klubíčka na pohovce ke krátkému odpočinku. Téměř okamžitě usnul, ale nebyl to pokojný osvěžující spánek. Neklidně sebou házel a něco si mumlal, až John znepokojeně odložil varnou konvici a šel se na něj podívat.  
"Támhle je, Johne, vidím ho", prožíval Sherlock zjevně ve snu znovu dnešní odpoledne.  
"To ať tě ani nenapadne!" varovně zamával rukou, ale dál už bylo všechno jinak.  
"Ne! Ne!" křičel úzkostlivě a měl v hlase tolik paniky a zoufalství, kolik jí John neslyšel ani u zraněných vojáků v Afghanistánu.  
"To ne! Johne, prosím! Můj Johne..." teď už jenom šeptal. John se k němu sklonil a jemně mu položil ruku na rameno. Sherlock se celý chvěl, přerývaně dýchal a na řasách se mu třpytily slzy. John s ním zatřásl.  
"Probuď se, Sherlocku, probuď se, slyšíš?"  
Když Sherlock s námahou otevřel oči, jeho pohled byl prázdný. Trvalo několik dlouhých vteřin, než dokázal zaostřit na Johna.  
"Ty jsi...Ty nejsi..." vykoktal nevěřícně. Nejistě natáhl ruku a konečky prstů se nesměle dotkl Johnovy tváře, jako by si potřeboval ověřit, že je skutečná. Tehdy poprvé v něm mohl John číst jako v otevřené knize. Výraz radostného překvapení, nekonečné úlevy a ryzího štěstí. Pak se opřel o levou ruku a pravou chytil Johna kolem krku, zabořil tvář do jeho ramene a třásl se potlačovanými vzlyky, neschopný ovládnout tu hrůzu, z níž se právě probudil.  
John ho ochranitelsky objal kolem ramen a druhou rukou ho něžně hladil po vlasech.  
"To se ti jen zdálo, Sherlocku, není to skutečné. Byl to jen zlý sen a už je pryč, všechno zlé je pryč. Jsi doma, v bezpečí, nic se nemůže stát. Nedovolím, aby se ti něco stalo, slibuju. Všechno bude v pořádku," šeptal konejšivě a cítil, jak jeho doteky Sherlocka zklidňují.  
"Bude to dobré, jsem tu s tebou a pro tebe, to přece víš."  
zarazil se, neřekl příliš? Snad ne, protože Sherlock se neodtáhl, pořád ho pevně držel a nepouštěl.  
A John neodolal, lehounce zavadil svými rty o ty neposlušné kudrny, které jako tolik věcí na Sherlockovi zbožňoval. Nebyl to polibek, bylo to jen jako když se motýlí křídla dotknou okvětního lístku růže, jako když vánek pohladí stéblo trávy. I tak se John bál, že si dovolil až moc, ale Sherlock byl ještě natolik mimo, že nezareagoval.  
Teprve po několika minutách, nejkrásnějších minutách Johnova dosavadního života, zvedl hlavu a nechal svou ruku sklouznout z Johnových ramen.  
"Omlouvám se, Johne, odpusť mi, prosím."  
řekl tiše ve viditelných rozpacích, pohled zavrtaný do podlahy.  
"Nemáš důvod se omlouvat, já přece dobře vím, jak takový zlý sen umí člověka dostat. Chceš mi to povědět?" zeptal se s nevtíravým zájmem.  
"Ne," okamžitě odmítl Sherlock, "ani pomyslet už nechci - Bože, bylo to tak opravdové."  
"Já vím," řekl chápavě John, "nenutím tě o tom mluvit, pokud nechceš. Ale pomáhá to, aspoň trochu, mám to vyzkoušené."  
Až dosud seděl na zemi, teď poněkud neohrabaně vstal. I Sherlock se posadil a pokynul mu, aby si sedl vedle něho na pohovku. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a se sklopenou hlavou promluvil:  
"Byli jsme v tom skladišti, nebo co to bylo, jenže to probíhalo jinak než ve skutečnosti. Řekl jsem ti, že toho střelce vidím, a ty jsi...nečekal jsem, že na něj vyrazíš, když nemáš zbraň...vteřinu jsem byl úplně ochromený...nedokázal jsem tě zadržet a...a - on vystřelil...nezabránil jsem tomu...byl jsem za tebou jen dva kroky, dva mizerné kroky, Johne a nestačil jsem..." hlas se mu zlomil a zakryl si obličej dlaněmi.  
"Ty ses o mě bál?" vydechl John užasle. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Sherlock měl sen, že jeho, Johna, zastřelili, a takhle ho to vykolejilo. Sherlockovi na něm záleží, to je - to je - všechno v něm chtělo zpívat a tančit, protože se nikdy neodvážil doufat, že by pro Sherlocka mohl tolik znamenat.  
Sherlock neodpověděl; jednak měl v krku knedlík a jednak šlo o víc, než že by se o Johna jenom bál. Došlo mu to v těch několika okamžicích, kdy se domníval, že ho ztratil. Ale natáhl svou ruku k té Johnově a propletl jejich prsty v něžném, stisku. Bylo to jako přísaha a věděl, že John to jako odpověď pochopí.  
Maně si vybavil citát od jakéhosi zpěváka Lennona, který jednou někde četl a zapomněl ho vymazat. Teď byl rád, že to neudělal.  
Protože to jsou přesně ta slova, která Johnovi řekne, jakmile k tomu najde odvahu.  
'Miluji život, protože mi dal tebe. Miluji tebe, protože jsi můj život.'

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Miamam, která mi otevřela svět johnlocku a obohatila tak můj život víc, než by to dokázaly všechny poklady světa.  
> A byl to její překlad Noční trilogie, který mi vnukl otázku - co kdyby to bylo naopak? Co kdyby ten zlý sen měl Sherlock? A musí to dopadnout podobně, protože ti dva prostě patří k sobě.


End file.
